The Elemental Clan
by Mossyheart
Summary: There is a tale, passed down from generation to generation of WindClan cats, from mother and father to kit, kept secret from the other Clans. It is a tale of mystic proportions, a tale of a Clan of warriors who fought, not only with teeth and claws, but with the elements themselves. Come, listen for a while, and maybe you'll hear the story of the Elemental Clan...
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Fanfic: The Elemental Clan

**Hello, readers and fellow fanfictionists, Mossyheart here. I was randomly reading some Warriors fanfictions and stumbled upon ****Warriors: Story Ideas!**** By FluffyPercabeth55. I was reading it and decided to start this one as a story, so this was the result!**

**Enjoy!**

_There is a tale, passed down from generation to generation of WindClan cats, from mother and father to kit, kept secret from the other Clans. It is a tale of mystic proportions, a tale of a Clan of warriors who fought, not only with teeth and claws, but with the elements themselves. Fire, water, nature, air, sky, all of this and more. Come, sit and listen for a while, and maybe, just maybe, you'll hear the story of the Elemental Clan…._

Swiftpaw is a young WindClan apprentice, training in the ways of a WindClan warrior; strong, swift, and quick-witted. But when he becomes lost, far from the moors of his homeland, in a dense, thick wood, he discovers that not all nursery tales are fictional….

Allegiances

WindClan

Leader: Gorsestar- silver-gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Quickfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Poppyflower- gray-patched white she-cat

Warriors

Minnowlight- tabby orange-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Dewpad- orange tom

Pricklebriar- dark gray-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Meadowflower- gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Tumblesong- black-and-white tom

Curlwing- brown tabby with a white face and paws

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom with silver paws

Berrypaw- red tom with green eyes

Queens

Pebblepad- gray she-cat, expecting Dewpad's kits

The Elemental Clan

Leader: Blizzardstar- white she-cat with light gray splotches and swirls in her fur and light gray paws

Deputy: Searfur- orange tom with a white nose, chest, and paws

Medicine Cat: Poppyleaf- golden she-cat with blue eyes and lavender paws

Warriors

Fire-Cats

Alpha: Firestreak- golden-orange she-cat with white paws

Ashwhisper- gray tom with white paws

_Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Coalfire- black-gray tom with golden eyes and white paws

Emberflare- orange she-cat; white paws

Snow-Cats

Alpha: Snowfall- pure white tom, light gray paws and nose

Brindlesnow- white she-cat with light gray paws and chest

Icehawk- white-and-light-gray tom with stripes and light gray paws

Water-Cats

Alpha: Waterlily- blue-gray she-cat, brown paws

Lakesong- pure, cobalt-blue tom with brown paws

Lilyflower- blue-and-white tom with dark brown paws

_Apprentice, Wetpaw_

Nature-Cats

Alpha: Wildblaze- red-brown tom, orange paws and amber eyes

Stonefur- dark gray tom with a white chest and orange paws

Sandypelt- sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes and orange paws

Forest-Cats

Alpha: Foresttuft- golden she-cat with tortoiseshell paws

Mosswhisker- dappled green-gray she-cat, tortoiseshell paws

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Bramblestem- thick-furred tan-and-brown tom with tortoiseshell paws and brilliant green eyes

_Apprentice, Sagepaw_

Timberheart- dark brown tom with tortoiseshell paws

Sedgefrost- gray-green she-cat with a white tint to her fur and tortoiseshell paws

Vineleaf- silver-gray-green tom with tortoiseshell paws

Sky-Cats

Alpha: Skyfeather- blue she-cat with white splotches and golden paws

Cloudsnow- gray-white tom with golden paws

Graysky- dark gray she-cat with golden paws

Light-Cats

Alpha: Lightwhisker- bright golden tom with silver paws, ears, chest, and face

Wind-Cats

Alpha: Windgust- swift white she-cat with silver paws

Breezemist- light gray tom with silver paws

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Storm-Cats

Alpha: Stormfeather- gray tom with black paws

Hailstorm- silver-gray she-cat with black paws

Rainwhisper- gray she-cat with black paws and silver swirls

_Apprentice, Galepaw_

Earth-Cats

Alpha: Earthquake- dark brown tom

Apprentices

Flamepaw- golden she-cat with white paws

Wetpaw- blue tom with brown paws

Leafpaw- gray-green she-cat with tortoiseshell paws

Sagepaw- gray-and-white tom with tortoiseshell paws

Swiftpaw- black-and-white she-cat with silver paws

Galepaw- dark gray tom with black paws

Queens

Hazelheart- gray-green-and-brown she-cat with tortoiseshell paws; expecting Vineleaf's kits

"Dodge, Swiftpaw!" A paw caught him over the side of that head; if her claws hadn't been sheathed Minnowlight could have inflicted a grievous wound.

"Sorry, Minnowlight." Swiftpaw ducked, preparing to whirl around and knock her leg out from under her when he was leaped on.

"You're fighting two enemies, remember? Don't get_ too _caught up with one or the other, like Berrypaw just proved, will attack you while you're distracted!" Minnowlight sighed. "You've been training for almost five moons. You need to be better than this, Swiftpaw!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Swiftpaw heard his brother's belly growl. Apparently so did Minnowlight.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." Minnowlight turned to Swiftpaw. "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll practice some more. Get better."

Minnowlight nodded approvingly, whisking around and disappearing. Berrypaw followed.

Swiftpaw never liked training to fight; he'd hunt instead. He whipped around, following a faint prey trail towards the border.

**There! **_**Finally**_** done, after quite a long while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my fellow fanfictionists, I apologize for the huge delay, and I welcome you back to another chapter of _The Elemental Clan_. I hope you enjoy!**

**Welcome Back To The _Elemental Clan_!**

Swiftpaw stalked through the trees, sniffing the air. He caught the scent of a mouse and dropped into a crouch, moving stealthily over the ground below when- _CRACK_! A brittle twig snapped under his paw, and the mouse scurried away. Swiftpaw let out a growl. But when he lifted his paw, he saw not the branch that broke. In fact, he saw nothing at all but earth and grass. Confused, he continued the hunt, feeling Greenleaf sunshine slide gently over his black-and-white patched pelt.

He heard rustling branches and turned to look. Swiftpaw noticed a dark shape sliding through the bracken. He felt the fur rise along his spine. He unsheathed his claws and let out a threatening growl. He felt a strange feeling, of power, _dark_ power, radiating from the shape. It felt, it felt _frightening_.

Something crashed into his back, colliding with Swiftpaw and pushing him to the ground. Writhing, he realized it had pinned him there. He flipped onto his back and thrust upward with his hind legs. A yelp from above told him that his blow had connected to its intended target. He leaped up, crashing his back into the stomach of his opponent and knocking them flying. The cat, which he now noticed was a dark gray tom with all-black paws, lay panting against the tree. "Wow, Swiftpaw," the strange cat gasped, "You're stronger than I remember."

"How do you know my name?" Swiftpaw arched his back threateningly.

"Whoops, you look _exactly_ like my friend Swiftpaw, she's a Wind-Cat, one of the fastest-"

Swiftpaw slammed one paw down on the strange cat's chest. He gasped for breath as Swiftpaw snarled, "_How do you know who I am_?"

"I-I don't-"

"Galepaw? Galepaw! Galepaw, where are you?" An unseen cat called into the darkening forest. "Where've you gone?"

Swiftpaw shook his head, realizing, horrified, he had just attacked another apprentice for knowing his _name_! "I, I'm sorry," he stammered, getting off of the gray tom as quickly as he could. He started to turn away.

"Wait!" Swiftpaw turned back, seeing the other cat standing beside the old tree with another gray cat, a she-cat with silver swirls and the exact same colored paws as the other cat. "Come back!"

Swiftpaw dashed through the forest back the way he came, only to slam into a tree trunk. He looked up. The maple he'd crashed into was not there last time he passed this way. He scented the air, but all he smelled was his own fear. Fear the other cats would have backup. Fear they would want revenge for attacking the cat -Galepaw, Swiftpaw that was his name,- and would exact it mercilessly. He turned this way and that, but trees and other brush grew directly in front of his eyes. He was trapped. Galepaw was gone, and the odd she-cat was joined instead by a dappled gray-green she-cat with tortoiseshell paws. "We just want to talk."

"Let me out!" He scaned for any weak points he can exploit. The only way, Swiftpaw realized, was across the thorns to his left. He leaped through them, jerking his hind legs through just as it closed.

"Mouse dung!" One of the cats swore. "I'm sorry, Rainwhisper, I missed."

"It's alright, Mosswhisker, it's kind of a good thing you missed. We didn't want to catch him midway and hurt him." The other cat meowed.

"So….now what?"

Swiftpaw was gone by the time Rainwhisper started to answer, leaping over the bushes and dodging trees until he banged into a maple. A closer inspection showed it was the _same_ maple as before. He must have gotten turned around. He turn and dashed off again.

He hurtled into it _again_. "How many _are_ there?" Swiftpaw howled, his muzzle throbbing after two more crashes. He slipped and skidded in the mud as he started to run again, and he slid down an unseen hill. Swiftpaw yowled loudly. Maybe he was seeing things, or maybe he was confused, but he thought he saw the mud rise up to stop him from falling. Instead, he hit the newly formed mud-hill. His head spun and, fuzzily, he saw a brown cat duck out from under it and, say, "Mosswhisker, Rainwhisper, what in StarClan's name is going on between you and this kit?" right before Swiftpaw blacked out.

**Well, hope you guys liked the update, took me an hour or so. I enjoyed this, though!**

**'Bye!**

**-_Mossyheart_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my fellow fanfictionists, and I welcome you to another chapter of **_**The Elemental Clan**_**!**

Swiftpaw's scratched paws and pelt were throbbing with pain. That was the first thing he noticed, the second being a soft, mossy nest underneath of him, in place of the sticky mud. He opened his eyes.

He lay in a dimly lit cave made of packed mud, the entrance blocked by ferns that blocked any drafts that he would have felt welcoming to the lost WindClan apprentice. A slender golden she-cat busied herself by sorting plants into piles then into small holes in the wall of hollowed earth, not seeming to notice Swiftpaw. His attention was drawn by the sound of rustling leaves as a white she-cat, her paws and pelt swirled with silver, brushed through them. Her blue eyes swept over Swiftpaw, and she turned to the lavender-pawed she-cat. "Poppyleaf," she greeted the gilded cat regally, and Swiftpaw realized this was the same way his mother, Gorsestar, held herself. This was a Clan _leader_!

"Good morning to you as well, Blizzardstar. What, might I ask, prompted this early meeting?" Poppyleaf asked, turning away from her herbs.

"I came to see about our young friend here," Blizzardstar jerked her tail towards Swiftpaw, who had begun to struggle into a seated position. Poppyleaf glanced at him, then back at her herbs. "How are you today?"

Swiftpaw bristled, avoiding the question. "Where am I?"

"Why, our Clan's camp." Poppyleaf replied without turning back.

"We've not been properly introduced, have we? I'm Blizzardstar, leader of my Clan." Blizzardstar introduced herself, tapping a paw to a light gray swirl on her chest.

"I'm Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw of WindClan."

"How splendid to meet you, Swiftpaw! I think, being a WindClan cat, you may have heard of us?" Blizzardstar prompted.

Swiftpaw tried his best to recall, then it hit him. Gorsestar's nursery tales! She would tell him and Berrypaw -Berrykit then- about the elemental warriors, who could call up the powers of nature, and fight with them. Swiftpaw strained to remember, then it hit him. "The Elemental Clan?"

Blizzardstar purred, her bright blue eyes lighting up with delight. "You've heard of us! I'd hoped they hadn't forgotten us."

"That- that doesn't make sense. It's an old nursery tale, nothing else."

Blizzardstar shook her head. "No, we're as real as you are. Would you like to see?"

Swiftpaw wasn't sure what she meant, so he shrugged. "Sure."

She glanced up at the roof of the den, and snowflakes began to fall onto Swiftpaw's fur. "How the-?"

"Just don't question it. Nobody knows _how_, just that it happens." Blizzardstar swished her fluffy tail, and the snow immediately ceased. "I'm a Snow-Cat, and, as the apprentice of the Alpha, was given the chance at leadership. I accepted without question."

"You're way different than us," Swiftpaw told her.

Blizzardstar tilted her head slightly, looking a little confused. "How so?"

"Well, for one, the _deputy_ succeeds the leader when they died or retire," he explained. "And we don't have powers."

"Some of you might," Blizzardstar smiled, but didn't clarify, instead turning to Poppyleaf. "Is he allowed to leave your den?"

"Of course," she called back. "He's not _too_ badly hurt. Just, not all the way back to the moor. And," she turned, her blue gaze towards them, her blue gaze both angry and amused, "Keep those two _mouse-_brained _fools_ away from him."

"They're busy, dealing with the queen's bedding and should be here to get moss from you any moment now." She stepped away from the entrance as, right on cue, two warriors came bustling in, arguing.

"It's _your_ fault, Rainwhisper! _You_ pushed me into doing it!"

"And I suppose you didn't _chase_ him either?" Rainwhisper shoved the dappled she-cat off-balance. Blizzardstar cleared her throat and they turned their gazes toward their leader.

"Mosswhisker, Rainwhisper, I believe you have something to say to Swiftpaw?" Blizzardstar flicked her tail at the young gray-and-white tom. The two she-cats shuffled their paws in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Really sorry."

"Good. Now, I believe Hazelheart is waiting for the two of you? Off you go," The two warriors left, and Blizzardstar turned back to Swiftpaw. "Ready to see our camp?"

"Sure." Swiftpaw followed the gray-and-white she-cat out of the medicine cat's den.

**Yeah, just kinds an intro to Blizzardstar and Poppyleaf this time, next's the camp tour of sorts. Hope you've enjoyed so far!**

'**Bye!**

**-**_**Mossyheart**_


End file.
